Madrigal Morgan
I am my own God and martyr. Madrigal Éloise Morgan, more well known as Margra by her friends, is the eldest of the Morgan sisters and the first demonic in her bloodline since Lucifer Morningstar. Margra is a qualified doctor, having a PHD in forensic science, medicine, chemistry and a masters degree in biology. Currently being held in Russia for a rising elite group the "Black Forest", Margra has had her contact cut off from the Morgans and the rest of the world altogether. Her whereabouts are unknown, the last place she was recorded to be was Russia. Any psychic connection to her is also absent and her last known communication was with Enoch before she left to investigate a threat in BlueAsh. She is currently a semi-active character in the storyline. Faceclaim: Margot Robbie Appearance Full-frontal and disciplined, Margra's appearance is heavily influenced by her past military experience and her shift. Although originally born demonic, her angelic ancestry is obvious. She has strong angular features, high cheekbones and a strong, square jaw with almond eyes. Without her demonic wings, Margra could almost being seen as human if it wasn't for her pungent and unpleasant scent (a mix of sulphur and lycan). Her psychique is not as refined at it was however Margra still carries a more muscular frame, due to her routine in the army. Margra's shift from demon kin to hellhound effected her appearance dramatically, interfering with her manipulated gene, her hair grows a stunning snow white at an abnormal pace, so she is unable to change it if she wanted. Tattoos * An octopus on her left thigh. * A large sun and moon decorative piece on her upper back. * A branch of blossoms curling over her waist from her left ribs to her left hip. * A small, white-ink dove printed on her cleavage. * Mountain peaks in a circle on the middle top of her back. * A small trial rune on the back of her neck, the meaning of it isn't completely clear however it is something to do with Pride. * A a black band on her upper arm. Scars * A number of battle scars across her body, particularly on her sides and her arms from War * Two long, thin lines down her back from where her wings used to be. Species & Abilities "One is the infant god struggling for light and growth against a dark power; the other is the full evolved god-man, victorious over the darkness, arising to shine over all the world." Species''' '' Despite being born into the most well known Celestial bloodline, Margra is the only demon in her family since Lucifer Morningstar himself. Before her birth, her genes were manipulated by Cambria Morningstar, to make her born as demonic rather than angelic. Some say that this was the beginning of Margra's disconnection from the family. From her species, to her appearance, to her character. Margra was arranged to be put through a scientific procedure by her ancestor, to be shifted into the first hellhound to be spawned on earth rather than hell. To avoid being shifted into a demonic lycan rather than a hellhound, Margra's blood was drained from her body and replaced with the venom of her host rather than through injection, and was transformed into one of the strongest connections hell has with the rest of the mythical world at this time. Margra also has an increased body temperature as a result of her shift, which effects her ability to take any form of medication (including aspirin) and unable to naturally conceive. '''''Abilities * Cryokinesis - the ability to create, shape and manipulate ice; Another contrasting feature Margra has with her family, Margra's reversed gene gave her an ability that conflicts from pyrokinesis. She uses angelic weapons, such as a seraph blade (fire sword) that has been wielded to fit her demonic energies and cryokinetic abilities. Due to the strength of her cryo abilities, Margra is immune to regular celestial weapons and other pyrokinetic abilities, and they are immune to hers. * Telepathy - She is able to mentally communicate with members of her family and other demonics. * Lycanthropy - A carrier of the Lycanthrope infection, Margra is able to shift others into lycans. She is able to transform into a wolf-like creature, however much stronger and larger. It is easy to spot Margra if she is shifted, her fur being snow white like her hair. She has enhanced senses, which is so strong she is capable of feeling the energies of other entities in the area, which can be quite overwhelming for her in a crowded scene. Unless done so by some supernatural ability, Margra can even smell past concealed scents to find out a person's species. * Gunsmanship - Due to being in the Russian Soviet Army, Margra is highly skilled in use of guns, and after leaving she continued her use of them before entering The Compound. Almost a second nature to her, when presented with a firearm she performs like an artist. Every shot almost deadly unless intentionally not. * Science & Medicine '''- Said to be the greatest mind to touch the Mythical World, Margra has an advanced knowledge of science which has helped her earn three science degrees, two of which are masters, and positions within the Royal Guard in Enoch and the Court. She is the Captain of the Intelligence wing, the Head Medical Expert in Alabaster, running for the Leading Health Expert in Queen Alessandra's Royal Council and a Forensic Scientist. * '''Psychic Inhibitors - While in Russia, Margra has had artificual psychic inhibitors surgically inserted into her brain to block any psychic contact from even the most powerful psychics to prevent her location becoming known or being tracked. The inhibitors also prevent any connection to Hell that allow her to be tracked. Because of this, it appears that she has almost "fallen off the earth" anyone who has no direct contact with Margra currently. * Telekinesis - Classified Family & Relationships One of Margra's most infamous features is her openly dispassionate appearance towards her family. She is currently the eldest Morgan on earth, and the Moon of the "Sun & Moon" sisters. Her disconnected relationship with her family is mainly due to her well known extended absences, however there is a theory she is naturally more of her own 'branch' in the family tree rather than a 'leaf' on it due to her demonic species. * Mother: Cambria Morningstar - Fallen Angel - Queen of Hell, Pride * Father: Leviathan - High Demon - Demonic Prince, Hell's Gatekeeper, Envy * Step-Mother: Melissa Jean Morgan (Née: Alstaira) ; Murdered * Step-Father: Bryant Albert Morgan ; Murdered * Sister: Karou Irena Morgan - Vampiric Nephilim - "The Sun", Former Queen of Enoch, Current Ambassador to the throne & Advisor to the Queen * God-Daughter: Sabella DeAngelis - Demoness - The Grim Reaper, Bringer of Death, The Horseman of Death Allan Shepard Margra first met Allan in Alabaster, in 2104, within the first few days of her arrival. He appeared as a messenger or delivery man, however after discovering he was a biologist, she offered him a place in her surgery as her assistant and as a place to live. Giving him his own office and quarters, their relationship began on a completely professional level. Margra, at this point in her life, hadn't become any more open with her family, and had recently become the Captain of the Intelligence in Enoch. She had also been to University and was in hiding for almost a century, which did not help her social skills, either. Allan was no stranger to her antisocial manner after only a week or so of working with her. They had not had gone further than professional conversations, and he was only permitted to come into her office when she called for him. The main reason for her lack of emotion towards him was due to him species; Allan was human. Only Margra's family were aware of Margra's discriminatory attitude towards humans, however Allan soon discovered it. Allan was the first to approach Margra in furthering their relationship from a professional level. They bonded over coffee in the evenings, which kept them up in the night to speak more. Over some months, this was all it was. They worked during the afternoon and spoke during the evening, stayed up all night because of the coffee and slept all morning. The human eventually persuaded Margra that humans were not the useless lumps that she thought they were. They became close friends, Allan was someone Margra confided with, and she offered him her couch and her home rather than the recovery wing of her infirmary. The development of their relationship was slow, Margra's hard shell was to blame, however Allan did not break through it alone. He had assistance from the father of Margra's species: Romulus. Eventually, they both began seeing each other further than friends. Allan began sharing her bed, however Margra was never able to fully commit herself to him due to him being human. It was a mix between being afraid of hurting him and feelings that she could not put to rest: she couldn't face being with one. Because of how strong their feelings for each other had grown, Allan sacrificed his humanity and was sired by Margra's niece, Cassandra Morgan, and became a vampire fledgling. The pair would now live with each other for the rest of eternity. They adopted and dog, Sheeva, and a cat, Zima, and were prepared to spend the rest of their lives together with their little family. Allan is the first and only man Margra ever loved, and was the first heart she had ever broken. After discovering who her mother was, she was forced to end their relationship and send Allan to Burleywood in Maine to live with his father, Gregory Shepard. Once the last ten years, Margra has never been able to get over her love to Allan, and even wrote him letters while in the Black Forest. Her way of coping with the love she still had was Allan was sleeping around, convincing herself she was over Allan and she would never see him again. This only proved to her that Allan was her rock, per say, as when she forced him away she did everything she was against to make herself believe she was over him. Personality & Disorders Personality Margra's nonchalant, almost dispassionate point of view is the most memorable and disliked aspect of her personality. She is almost unable to show emotion, due to her advanced training as an interrogator and torturer in the Russian Army, and the trait is still carried by her almost a century after she was discharged. Margra is unable to take a strong, emotional grip on most situation or completely avoids them entirely due to her mentally not being trained to cope with devastating or traumatic events, such as the death of a loved one. A contribution to her success as a torturer and interrogator in the Army, Margra is known in her family to have a strikingly sadistic streak. Unable to control her extreme emotions, Margra tends to go from 1 to 10 very quickly in regards to any emotion, whether it anger to rage or excitement to hysteria. Her harsh viewpoint on subject makes her an unpopular contact for advice on personal matters. However, when passed her unappealing antisocial attitude, Margra is a social butterfly, like others in her family. She is very sociable and caring towards others well-being. She's quite naturally maternal, although her younger sister and even her nieces having families before she does, Margra takes care of them as if they are her own. Her dis-attachment from her family and traumatic situations within it, Margra has developed a very un-committing personality, and since her "vanishing" during her adolescence it is not uncommon for her to "fall off the earth" from time-to-time. Dissociative Amnesia Dissociative amnesia is a mental illnesses that involves disruptions or breakdowns of memory. A result of her immature and inexperienced mentality in traumatic or high-stress situations. Margra was diagnosed with dissociative amnesia during her years in University, however there is not distinguishable root cause of her condition. When she dissociates, Margra almost becomes numb to her surroundings, and is described to seem as if she has left her body completely and left it to function on it's own. This results in Margra having no memory of the situation that triggered the episode. The memories are still able to resurface on their own, as they are buried deep within her mind, however this has never occurred. Margra's amnesia lead to her Athazagoraphobia (fear of forgetting) which contributes to her hoard-like habits today. Margra has written down almost every detail of her life, as much as she can remember, and continues to do so every day with a fear of losing memory of her past. Margra has hundreds of books written and hoarded in her home, however not novels, they are merely pages and pages of her ramblings and trains of thoughts, completely unstructured and almost completely unable to be understood. History Early life & Enrolment Although the first born child of the Morgan family that is known today, Margra was not depicted as a gifted or special child when born, however had signs of being hyper-intelligent. Her demonic abilities still in dormant, Margra was raised in Concord. Massachusetts during the 1980s, and had the typical upbringing a single child would be expected to have. Margra had an inspiring interest and talent in dance and writing, and has many awards from dance shows and classes. Spoiled and well off, however Margra's antisocial and almost hostile traits were evident to her parents. After her sister's birth when Margra was nine years old, her existence was disregarded to the point where her parents relocated Margra to a boarding school in France. Her younger sister's angelic heritage was noticed straight after her birth, and since Margra's removal from the household she had never contacted her parents again. Despite being disconnected from her family for another eighteen years after this, she did not have a limited education. She travelled Europe and had an early graduation when she was fifteen in Russia, and was known as a hyper-intelligent individual. After Margra's graduation, she enrolled in the Russian Soviet Army in the year 2000. After three years of basic training, Margra was enrolled in specialist training to be a spy. However, somewhere along the line, she managed to secure herself a place in the Russian secret police as a torturer and interrogator for the Russian Army. Margra was well known, respect and feared by her co-workers, as her sadistic and almost psychopathic tendencies weren't hidden. Despite her dedication and success within the Army, Margra's demonic abilities came out of dormancy late, at the age of 26. Extreme racists toward mythicals were in Margra's wing, and she was beaten and eventually crippled by her co-workers after the discovery of her species. Margra was left with a shredded wing, and after finally having the ability to fly now that her wings had grown, she was crippled straight away. The Compound & Her Absence After her discharge from the Army, Margra was arrested and sent to The Compound in the US, where she was reunited with her younger sister. Since then, Margra has always been disconnected from the rest of her family, not having bonded with them or built key relationships. She is only close with her sister, Karou Morgan, whom she would sacrifice herself for for her well-being. Margra's life in The Compound is her least favourite time period, as she was mostly used as a pawn for Cambria Morningstar. Employed as her Scribe, and made to undergo her scientific shift, Margra was also forced into a number of relationships over this period to try and find someone who could "officially" make her a woman. Involved in a number of manipulative or unpleasant relationships within the compound, Margra's only friend was Aisling DeAngelis, a Psionic vampire whom had many unpleasant encounters with Margra. Despite this, Margra will always consider her her closest friend. She was forced into a sexual relationship with Easton James, a famous actor, however after being deemed useless by Cambria due to his inability to reform Margra from her disconnection with her emotions, he went missing. Before the Great War broke out, Margra heard rumour of an air-strike targetting the Compound, and soon fled the facility and, once again, cut off connection with her family for another eighty-nine years. During Margra's absence, she decided to go back to her studies and persue a career in medicine. After Enoch was founded, Margra was made heir to the throne, and was supposed to be crowned after Cambria died and became Queen of Hell. However, this was not the case. Margra was not accounted for after Cambria's death, and therefore the Throne in Enoch was empty, and her younger sister took her place instead. This is considered to be the event that began the view that Margra is not, technically, a member of the Royal family, and even wants to live in a completely different country once her business is finished in Alabaster. Margra studied in Oxford University, and during her 89 year absence, gained a PHD in forensic science, chemistry and a masters degree in biology and was eventually diagnosed with Dissociative Amnesia somehere between her studies. It was believed by her family, except Cambria, that Margra had died during the Great War and therefore was not searched for after it had ended. However, her return to her family was no unwelcome, and within three years was made Captain of the Intelligence in the Royal Guard and was sent to Alabaster to assist with the reformation.